A Quiet Life
by Grunt8999
Summary: A simple and quiet life, away from those who dare ruin it. Under a broken moon in an apocalyptic world, a Stand User finally finds peace to live a quiet life and indulge in his bad habits. Perhaps Fate really was on his side after all.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crosspost from Spacebattles-this is updated on another schedule than the other fics**

* * *

It was an ordinary night like any other, under the light of the broken moon above. Within a walled kingdom was a singular store, surrounded by other shops. It was a small store that sold dust, aptly named _From Dust Till Dawn_, and inside was an employee, several men in suits, and a teenager. A robbery was being conducted, yet the employee was nonplus through it. Wearing an apron over a striped green shirt with a tie that bore cat eared skulls, the man on shift was only annoyed. For a man such as he, getting robbed at his job was the most exciting thing that's happened to Yoshikage Kira after dying.

Exciting for most, one would say.

For a man such as he, excitement like this moment was a hindrance.

No, a downright annoyance.

The criminal in the suit pushed a gun further into Kira's pristine white apron, his sneer doing nothing to make the blond haired man afraid.

"Give us the key to the dust in this shop, now. Else you want a chest full of bullets?"

Yoshikage Kira gave a look of indifference to the man, as he towered over said criminal by a few inches. Theoretically he could do nothing and allow them to rob him blind of the inventory. His employer would understand, yet Yoshikage Kira was on a mission of his own.

"Hm." Kira took a glance at the young schoolgirl that was behind a shelf and reading a magazine. Her hands...they were pale, unblemished, and the fingers looked divine. Those digits flexing so clearly, not a hint of noticeable fat or bone showing. She was perfect, if a bit young.

It's been more than a month since his last girlfriend, and Kira's fingernails were growing quite a bit.

"What's it going to be pal?!"

Kira glances back at the man that's put him at gunpoint, before shaking his head.

It was an oddity that his employer left much of his merchandise out on the open, like a candy shop for children to come and take so easily, especially with the amount of thievery happening these days. With a few choice words and ideas, all the dust became secured in several containers and metal boxes, under lock and key that only Yoshikage Kira can open.

Nevertheless, tonight was the night he would enact his plan to kill the girl here. Yet these criminals appeared and demanded for the dust, leaving him in quite a predicament.

"It is 11:47pm, don't you know?" Kira answered the man with a hint of frustration.

"This shop closes at 11:50 on the dot, leaving time for me to clean up and take inventory, wherein I leave by 12:30 and go home by 1am. Obscene hours one might say, but my shift doesn't start until 3pm, allowing me time plenty for my hobbies and time for myself."

The man holding the gun gave a noise of confusion before Kira pushed the barrel of the gun away with a finger.

"I have never been late nor early in arriving home. I have never missed my daily stretching or my usual eight hours of sleep. I wake up at 9am every day, except for the weekends. I sleep until 10:30am to make sure I get enough relaxation, and then-"

Kira's would be killer pushed the barrel up his chin before he gave a yell.

"DUST! Now!"

Kira gave a glance at the other criminals before he caved in. Fishing the keys out of his apron pocket, he handed the ring of keys to his assaulter, which the man took greedily. Alas, Kira mused, they too didn't see the purple shimmer of a gloved hand overlapping his own.

These criminals didn't have aura it seemed. Perfect.

"Alright boys! Let's get that paycheck!" With shouts of agreement, the rest of the criminals began staging themselves around the shop as the keys were being passed around.

Kira smiled as he held his thumb over the side of his forefinger, and in an instant, he lifted his thumb.

One of the criminals gave a look at the one customer before he stood next to her and pointed a gun at her.

"Oi Kid! Pull down your-"

Kira pressed his thumb down, and flashes of light only he can see lit up the room. Glancing behind him, Kira saw no trace of the criminals left in the shop.

Taking a gander at his watch, Kira saw it was 11:50pm, on the dot.

The girl at the magazine shelf took a glance around before pulling down her headphones.

"Mister, did you say something?"

The schoolgirl asked, to which Kira nodded his head.

"It is closing time. May I ask that you take your leave?" The schoolgirl gave a light blush as she nodded and put the magazine back at the rack before she began to head out.

Those flawless hands, leaving him once more. Their grip on the door knob of the door left Kira itching.

He shook his head. No, now wasn't the time.

"Oh right! I'll be coming back tomorrow Mister for some gravity dust crystals. Will they be restocked then?"

Kira gave a smile at her as he picked up a pen and a small piece of paper.

"There will be another stock of gravity and fire dust tomorrow at you would like, I can leave some of it on the side for you. Just tell me when you can arrive and your name."  
The girl shook in excitement before she nodded.

"My name is Ruby Rose! And hm, I can come...same time I guess? Maybe 10! Would 10 work?"  
Kira gave a soft smile as he wrote it down. Tearing a small piece of it, he handed it to Ruby after a small pause.

"Yes, that will work. I will see you then Miss Rose, and in the event I'm not here give this to the employee on shift. I hope you have a wonderful evening."

Ruby nodded happily before turning away, giddy about the prospect of having new dust to work alongside Crescent Rose.  
Oh she can't wait to show off to her friends!  
Just as Ruby turned around, Kira's smile turned to a look of indifference as his body glowed in a purple aura, striding behind Ruby.

Putting a hand onto Ruby's shoulder, Kira spoke.  
"Ah Miss Rose before you go, I forgot to tell you. My name is Yoshikage Kira."

Ruby turned her head in slight confusion at the man, before another figure stood behind him.  
"Wait sir, what's that behind you?"

Kira smiled as he put his hand onto her head and ruffled it. It was cute seeing such confusion to those who could see his stand.

"This is my stand, Killer Queen."  
A click sounded, and Kira formed a sinister smile on his face.

He missed having company at home after so long. He can finally have someone to help him with his nails.  
Black smoke began to quickly dissipate as Kira grabbed the beautiful hand from the floor. Brushing off any dust from it, he smiled at the appendage.  
"Now Miss Rose, shall you help me with my nails? They are dreadfully long."


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshikage Kira opened his eyes to see the gray ceiling of his apartment, his eyes calmly focusing around him as he took a glance at his electronic clock. It read 9:00 am, and with the confirmation Kira took the blanket off him and hopped from his bed. Going around the frame he began to undress as he strode towards the shower, stopping to take a small caress of the hand that lay on a pillow before he stepped into the bathroom.

10 minutes in a shower-not too long that it would cause an increase of the bill for his water usage and not too short as to prevent a full clean body. Stepping out of the shower, Kira began to dry himself as he exited the bathroom. Glancing at his hair from a nearby mirror, he spotted a gray hair among his blond.

"Hm, well isn't that an eyesore."

Killer Queen materializes before it tapped a finger onto the hair, in which it exploded-hair and bulb in all.

Satisfied, Kira dismisses his stand before he opened his closet. Inside was an array of business jackets and shirts, most of them cheap with a couple of expensive ones that remind him of his Italian ones back in Morioh.

"Miss Rose, what would you think is nice to wear today?"

The hand stayed silent, and with a pondering sound Kira chose a presentable green striped long sleeve shirt with a dark purple jacket.  
Giving the garments an appreciating look, he glanced at the hand before commenting.  
"It's been a while since I did this combination-it takes me back to my old hometown of Morioh. Such a quaint little town, so silent and peaceful. You know what I mean, right Miss Rose? One young such as yourself should always appreciate the smaller things in life."

Taking the time to wear the clothing, Kira gave a sigh of relief at the comfort of the familiar clothing. Fixing his tie, he turned to the hand on the pillow before scooping it up.

"Now, let us go on our way Miss Rose. We have much to do before my work." Gently putting the hand inside his jacket pocket, Kira exited his apartment to a bustling city in front of him. Taking care to lock the door, he made his way down the stairs of his apartment complex near the commercial district. The hustle and bustle was quite different compared to the quiet town he lived, yet Kira couldn't dislike it fully. It was unique in its own way, and the scenery was quite a spectacle.

"You know Miss Rose, your world still surprises me. On the edge of death yet people still walk around, enjoying their lives." Kira gave a chuckle at the thought. "I daresay I'm doing the same, with people like you Huntsman walking around." His walk slowed to a halt as he stood in front of a bakery-_Baking Bread._ The waft of fresh pastries and breads made Kira enter the familiar bakery, his target towards the left corner of the shop. There, behind the glass door and on the shelf, was the most delectable muffin that Kira has eaten. Rich with taste, not too hot, and the sense of a homely feeling at every bite. This was the staple to a good morning for Kira, though his partner never had a taste for a plain muffin.

So many things they didn't have in common, but Kira didn't mind. Miss Rose was young, and it was his duty as an adult to teach her what little she knew before she left this world.

"Excuse me sir…" Kira glanced behind him to see a distraught blonde teenager, slightly taller than him had she stood straight, with tired eyes and black bags beneath them.

Kira gave a confused sound before he tilted his head and motioned her that he was listening.

"I was wondering if you've seen ...my sister around? She's 15, about this tall," The teenager motioned her hand slightly below her chest. "And wears black and red clothing. Have you seen her anywhere?" She even provided a photo of the sister in question standing alongside a blonde man and her. How...complicated.

Kira kept a neutral face before he slightly shook his head. "I have not, I am sorry to say. Though I do wish you the best of luck in finding her. Have you checked the police?"

The teenager clenched her fist before scowling at Kira's words, her eyes briefly turning red.  
"It's been two weeks and they said it was a lost cause. Those bastards…"  
Kira made a noncommittal sound before he turned around once more, grabbed a napkin and took the muffin from its glass cage. With one hand on the muffin, Kira adjusted the left side of his jacket before he turned back to the teen.

"If the police don't know where she is at, then perhaps she is in hiding. Or she ran away. Or even dea-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" The outburst stopped the commotion to the scant few customers and employees inside, causing silence

Kira blinked in surprise as he saw the teen flare up in aura, before he took a step away from her.  
"Then I wish you the best of luck finding her then. Good day miss." Taking caution to avoid her he walked to the back of the store.

Aiming for the cash register, Kira took out the Lien from his wallet with ease before he laid the cards down on the counter and turned, no receipt required. Walking outside, Kira turned his head around the area.

Looking for the blonde teen, he saw her talking to someone else next to the bakery.. Walking the opposite direction, Kira let out a sigh as he opened his jacket a bit, revealing a few digits that were not concealed in the pocket. Taking a peek at it, Kira rolled his eyes.

"Your sister is quite the hothead I must say. Reminds me of the one brat I told you before, who don't know when to stop prying into others business.. Hopefully you wouldn't have grown that way-that would have been a shame for someone like you to be ruined by bad examples such as she." Fixing the lapel of his jacket, Kira continued his walk.

Taking a bite of the muffin, Kira enjoyed the urban scenery as he walked around and through crowds on the sidewalk. Such a lovely city, yet burdened by a hideous undergrowth of crime.

Walking to the left of a small street, Kira took another bite of his breakfast as he glanced around the area. Satisfied that there was no one around, he took the pale appendage out of his jacket pocket. Massaging the knuckles, Kira let a satisfied smile grow on his face as he took a closer look at the pale flesh.

Suddenly the hint of a rancid stench met his nose, and he scowled. Such pure hands like these meeting an end, like all the others.

With a sigh, Kira gave a forlorn look at the hand before he materialized Killer Queen.

"How pitiful, but lasting for more than a few days is admirable. It was nice meeting someone like you Miss Rose." Without preamble, the hand turned to dust, the wind blowing away the ashes.

Killer Queen disappeared, and Kira took another bite of his muffin as he kept walking.

He would have to find a replacement some time, but for now he can continue his business.

Kira arrived at his workplace at 3:00 pm on the dot, passing through crowds of people inside the shop. His employer glanced at him before nodding, and Kira reciprocated.

A change in his schedule was a surprise, but the income gained in this shop was astronomical-dust stolen from other shops could not compare _From Dust Till Dawn_, a store that stood with its cheaper prices and its vast array of dust.

Going through the _Employee's Only_ door, Kira entered a single room lounge that had green wallpaper and a single couch pushed to one side next to the bathroom door. He took off his jacket and grabbed a nearby apron before tying the apparel on himself and exiting.

Today, like the last few days, will be busy for him.

Yet for how sharp Kira believed himself to be, the suspicious eyes of a blonde teenager did not catch his eye, having the throng of customers to take his attention.

Yang Xia Long didn't know why, but the man she found at the bakery smelled _weird._ Like someone left meat out for a few days outside and tried to hide it with oils. And his words tripped her, she won't lie. Yet she had a gut feeling the man knew something, as a stranger like him listing death as a reason for Ruby's disappearance? No, it was paranoia and a stretch farther than any two kingdoms, but Yang needed something! She hoped this man was a lead.

"Please Ruby, _please._ Where are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

In the dead of night in her team's dorm room, Yang rubbed her baggy eyes as she finished the last of Oobleck's make up assignment. She stretched as quietly as she can before turning off her desk light and slid into her bed near the wall.

Her teammate's bed was right next to her's on the left, with a gap on his right that had Weiss and Blake sleep nearly side by side. The beds were separated by a wall of books, and the two were facing opposite of each other.

Taking out her scroll and putting on headphones, Yang once again viewed her footage of that blonde guy that works at the dust store. The video showed him walking around to a bakery before heading to a bank. Yang narrowed her eyes before she fast forwarded the footage, yet nothing out of the ordinary was shown as usual. The only suspicious thing was him going to buy perfume near his workplace.

_A girlfriend?_ Yang thought before she changed the video to another-the man exiting his apartment before he walked down the stairs.

From what she saw, no woman has ever walked into his apartment, or anyone for that matter.

Yang turned off her scroll before putting her right arm over her eyes, groaning in frustration.

"This is so stupid..."

One week.

She spent one week stalking this guy, and all she found out was that he was so _boring_.

"Oi blondie, go the fuck to sleep."

Her teammate, a Cardin Winchester, groaned to her before turning his body to the other side, facing away from her bed.

"Fuck off." Yang whispered out before sighing. She couldn't deal with any of them, and while she felt bad for her other teammates, Ruby was missing. School was the last thing she needed to worry about, even if it's used as a way to not go back to Patch.

When she came back home from the bar and her talk with Junior, she hadn't been home for more than an hour after curfew before her dad was worried. Yang convinced him, however, that Ruby was probably running late and just doing teenager things. Of course, she knew that Ruby was most likely getting materials for Crescent Rose, so Yang believed Ruby would be fine. If nothing else, Ruby was a Huntress-in-training.

That was her mistake-something Yang wanted to take back so much.

That was by midnight. Her father stayed awake the entire time, waiting for Ruby.

By 1 am, he called the police after trying to contact her and getting no response.

Yang never felt so lost-the questions, no leads, busy detectives, and the amount of alcohol at her house that didn't belong to her uncle.

The police may have given up, but she wouldn't. She wanted to find her sister, and like hell she'll stop. She was out there somewhere, and no way would Ruby ever have died-she was strong for her age!

With a small and temporary comfort in that, Yang fell asleep.

* * *

It dawned onto Yang that, by Doctor Oobleck's class the next day, she didn't have any friends in Beacon, sans maybe her team. Even then, that was generous-Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee weren't cooperative at all. Arguments, silent treatments, and the occasional snarky comment were all she ever saw from them. They barely would talk to her since she was always out in Vale, and her partner was just the worst.

So here she was, in the corner of class reading a handbook on how to be a detective on her Scroll.

"Miss Xiao-Long, a word please?" Doctor Oobleck was in front of her side of the room, his tone soft. Yang looked up at him as the Doctor's eyes grew more pitiable at the sight of Yang.

"Hey, what's up Doc?" Yang weakly chuckled at her own joke, her voice seemingly small.

Doctor Oobleck shook his head as he leaned forward towards his distraught student.

"Miss Xiao-Long, I know. I know whatever happened to your sister is, very emotional. But it's affecting your work, your life. If I asked you if you wanted to be a Huntress, would you even answer me honestly?"

Yang narrowed her eyes as she stood up, her eyes turning flickering red with rage.

"Of course! And I don't care for the classes-I need to find Ruby! I just want her home!" Doctor Oobleck didn't move, only taking a sip of his thermos as he listened to his student's outburst.

"I've checked everywhere! Vale, Patch, even going back to Signal to see if she didn't get stuck in a locker or something!" She threw her hands onto her face, holding back tears of frustration.

Her only lead, that blond guy, didn't have anything. She hoped, _really_ hoped, that he was a killer. A serial killer that would aim for girls like Ruby.

Petty? Definitely. But she just wanted a lead-someone she can beat up, some kind of stress relief. Yet from her observations and heavy stalking, nothing! Not a single damn thing.

Doctor Oobleck sighed, before he gave Yang a piece of paper. Yang blinked as she took the sheet, and saw the words "Excused from Class" on it, with Oobleck's signature.

Looking up at her professor, Oobleck smiled sadly.

"I too know of heartache from losing love ones. But it shouldn't affect your studies, nor your future. Go and relax Miss Xiao-Long. I wish to not see history repeat itself…" He mumbled as he swirled the contents of his thermos.

Yang nodded, before a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Thank you Professor."

"It's Doctor! I did not spend years of academia to be called a mere professor!" Yang ran off as he shouted at her. He sighed but shrugged. Whatever would help his students, he can accept any backlash from his colleagues.

* * *

"Stop it, please…" The bunny-eared faunus cried out as Cardin Winchester pulled at her ears, laughing alongside his friends from Team ERLD. It was lunch, and Cardin happened to see the bunny Faunus during his meal, so he wanted to give her a hello. Far as Cardin can see, this was okay for him; not one of the other Faunus or any people told him to stop, to tell him that he shouldn't do this. Yet here he was, doing whatever he wanted with the second year.

"Damn you must be weak. Where's your team? Did they abandon you like the abomination that you are?" Cardin sneered as he gave an extra squeeze of her ear. Her cry was like music to his ears.

"Goodwitch is coming!" Cried out Dove. The team scrambled, but Cardin gave Velvet a grin as he whispered to her human ear.

"Go ahead and tell-I'll just come back."

Arrogant, but she had to be put to her place.

That seemed to have finally made her snap, and with those words Velvet ran out of the cafeteria. ERLD laughed alongside Cardin, even when Professor Goodwitch turned a corner past the cafeteria. Another win for Cardin Winchester.

The bell finally rang, with the entirety of the cafeteria glaring at the Winchester. Cardin didn't care-he was going to class unscathed and without umbrage.

As he and Team ERLD parted ways to their own classes, Cardin saw the faces of his teammates enter their Grimm Studies classroom. He snorted; leave it to his luck that his team were all girls. Not just any girls-bitchy ones. Meaning he was in the middle of whatever drama bullshit that was between the Schnee and Belladonna, and Yang was as useful of a partner as a damned lame Faunus.

Before he entered the classroom however, he received a message on his Scroll.

Looking at the contents, he smiled.

"_The bunny isn't in my class-heard a chick say she saw her running to the bullheads."_

Running away? From Cardin Winchester? Like hell she would.

Turning away from the classroom, Cardin headed towards the Bullheads. Grimm Studies was a joke, so he would be learning how to hunt another kind of prey.

* * *

Velvet sniffed as she walked through the streets of the commercial district listlessly. That damned first year-she wanted to yell back. To hurt back. But here she was, feeling sorry for herself. She was a coward, just like the humans in her village said that she was.

She wanted to see Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi. But she was afraid of the Winchester's words, afraid of a potential truth with her team.

She was then bumped into a suited man.

Her aura flared subconsciously, causing the man to fall himself and leave Velvet unscathed. She flustered as she gave a hand towards him. The crowd around them ignored the two and just shifted the walk of traffic around then, causing Velvet to blush harder. She hated when things liked this happened!

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I wasn't paying attention." Velvet apologized, but the man waved her hand away as he stood up. She saw she was nearly as tall as him, with her ears not counting.

The man smiled as he chuckled good-naturedly.

"It's quite okay. I myself was not watching where I was going, so I too am sorry." He then began walking away before he stopped. He looked at her, then at her ears. Velvet shuffled her feet at his gaze before he saw what she assumed was her uniform.

"Excuse me miss, do you want to escort me back to my work? I assume whatever is troubling you has to egregious. If you want, I can lend my ear." The blond man gave her a smile, and Velvet blushed.

It was more of embarrassment than anything-was she that obvious? Well, she knew she was going to get an earful from her professors and her team later, but if she could help this man, maybe she would feel better?

"Sure mister. I'll make sure you won't get tripped by other girls." She giggled as the man shook his head in false offense.

"Your company would be quite vital to my survival. But, I never did catch your name."

"It's Velvet Scarlatina, a huntress-in-training." Velvet walked alongside the man as they traversed through the streets.

"Is that so? Well, my name is, ha. You wouldn't want to hear it." The man chuckled, but Velvet pursed her lips. How unfair!

"Come on! I told you my name." Velvet giggled as the man shrugged exasperatedly.

"My name is Yoshikage Kira."

"See? Wasn't that hard."

They turned a corner to see a dust store across the street, of which the man recognized. Like always, it had a "Closed Until…" sign, signifying his lunch break. As Kira pulled out a set of keys and began opening the dust shop, he gestured towards Velvet.

"Well Miss Scarlatina, I thank you for your assistance. If you would like…" Kira opened the door, and waved inside.

"For your kindness, I can supply you some dust-free of charge."

Velvet hesitated. The man, Kira, was nice. But this seemed very wrong of him to do, she knew the owner of the shop was an old man. She didn't think a worker would-

"I of course will take it out of my own paycheck, so do keep that in mind." At Kira's words, Velvet nodded. Well, if it was like that, why not.

"AHA!" She stiffened as she heard the yell of a certain Cardin Winchester with her bunny ears. She turned her head to see the first year run towards her from the far end of the street, and barreled into the dust shop.

She closed the door and looked around. The dust was caged off, and needed a key to access.

She walked next to some fire dust and wondered if her 'weapons' would work with a combination of dust.

Behind her, another figure appeared-one that glowed in a purple aura as it held a hand towards Velvet's head.

* * *

After running around a few blocks, Cardin was about to give up. It was a warm day and he was wearing a tight uniform, no one would fault him.

Except, he found the damned Faunus entering the dust shop, hoping to escape him. Like hell!

He forcefully opened the shop door, and gave a yell of victory that died in his throat.

"Oh, it seems you saw me." A blond man with a tall, pink cat man just turn the Faunus into dust. Her form lingered, the smokey form having a face of terror before it dissipated, leaving only her hand. The man simply picked up the hand and put it in his coat pocket.

Cardin looked at him in horror.

"You, you killed her." Sure, he wanted to mess with her. But to kill? That left Cardin queasy, and he felt the need to vomit. Oh gods, he saw a murder happen in front of his eyes!

The man looked at Cardin before the pink cat, thing, stood in front of him. Its hand was already on his face.

"OH HELL N-" An explosion stopped his words as he crashed through the door and out of the shop. He landed clumsily on his feet, and patted his body. He was unscathed.

He saw the man in the shop glare at him so harshly-Cardin knew he was out for blood.

He can go hand to hand against him, but against a murderous figure who can create explosions with a touch? Cardin did what his ancestors did, and ran.

Yet, a voice echoed behind him.

"Look over here!"

It was a command, telling him to look back. Cardin ignored it as he turned to the left, crashing through people as he tried to escape back to Beacon.

Someone had to know! Her team, who were they? He didn't care-someone had to know! Goodwitch? Ozpin? The authorities would-

"Oi…" Cardin stiffened as he felt tracks over his shoulder, and the sound of a click.

"Look over here…" Cardin looked to his shoulder, to find a toy tank. Its shell was blue, with treads and a skull on the front.

"What…?"

"Look. Over. Here."

Another clicking noise was heard. Before Cardin could swat the toy away, there was a final click as his hand touched the tank.

"No-!"

Everyone around Cardin were simple civilians-unaware of his plight. Too prideful to get assistance from someone like them.

Aura was like possessing a Stand, so Cardin was able to see the tank on his shoulder. Yet those around him possessed no Stand or Aura. They could not see what Cardin could.

Sheer Heart Attack exploded upon contact, and no one saw the detonation.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had to go to a deep and dark place to write Kira being...Kira. I apologize.**

* * *

Professor Ozpin took a sip of hot chocolate from his mug, visibly shaking as he regarded the news on his Scroll in his office. The ticking of the clocks made the room much more somber as Lisa Lavender was reporting on site at the entertainment district of Vale, explaining about the appearance of a mangled and eviscerated corpse and its sudden appearance. Ozpin took another sip, gripping his mug in such a fierce grip he was afraid he would destroy it. It mattered not to him however.

Cardin Winchester.

Velvet Scarlatina.

Two students of Beacon, with promising futures as defenders against the Grimm, having lost their lives. Oh, he knew there was an ongoing investigation on Miss Scarlatina's 'disappearance,' but Ozpin knew. The Winchester boy was killed, either as a response to an incident from or by Miss Scarlatina. Yet he knew of the young Faunus, and while determined, she was quite gentle. No, he knew that their deaths were of a third party.

White Fang? No, killing a Faunus would heavily lose them ground on their equality argument.

Torchwick? Unlikely, due to this happening in daylight. A possible chance however.

...Salem? Ozpin sharply inhaled-no. She wouldn't just outright kill two students, not like this.

With an extremely short list of suspects, Ozpin had to sigh. Beacon was now currently at a lock down, but the students had no idea. Classes continued as usual for them, but no one was allowed to leave the grounds. Not until he knew the situation. KIlling two students of his, one of which in such a callous way, this wasn't acceptable.

In a fit of silent anger, Ozpin edged his hand at the safe under his desk, before recoiling. His friend, who's name he had long forgotten after millenia, promised him _that _to protect. Ozpin always wondered, daydreamed one might say, if he should have shared that power to the world. Many had died for it, even his friend. So many allies died for this. He sighed once more before bringing the cup to his lips.

Focus on the present.

At that moment, he heard the familiar 'ding' of the elevator, indicating most likely Glynda coming. She was definitely coming to talk about the deaths and disappearance.

For but a moment, he closed his eyes. He remembered fragments of simpler days, days where one could be a hero so easily. A war of black and white, underneath a banner that everyone shared. Now, it was cloak and dagger, all secrecy. All for the betterment of the people of Remnant. He glanced behind him, to see the familiar statue of his friend that he had erected.

Though he could not remember his name, his abilities were astonishing. Almost like that of an em-

"Headmaster Ozpin." Ozpin focused his eyes and returned to reality as he turned to Glynda.

She continued her talk, even when he knew what to expect.

"Cardin Winchester has been identified as the body on the news. In addition, Velvet Scarlatina has been identified as missing." Glynda looked up from her Scroll, with eyes of worry and concern.

"Ozpin, what is this…?"

He sighed. He put his hands into a steeple before placing his forehead upon them. He was lost.

"I don't know Glynda. I don't know."

With the Vytal Festival drawing near, hearing such cases would be detrimental for the school and the kingdom. Alongside even more rocky relations with the other kingdoms.

Ozpin waved Glynda away after informing her that he would call the students' parents.

He needed to call a friend.

* * *

Yoshikage Kira smiled as the familiar skull emblem on Killer Queen's left hand appeared, indicating that the boy who saw him was dead.

He exhaled in relief, before smiling in triumph. Once more, he was able to completely win against a Huntsman. He opened his jacket and gazed at the inner pocket. Inside, with barely a finger poking through from the pocket, laid his prize. Oh how he wished to fondle the digits, feel upon the smooth knuckles of his next lover. Yet he must work-his efforts would be greatly rewarded after work. As such, he sighed as he fixed his jacket before turning the Closed sign to show 'Open.' He wished to reciprocate kindness that the young Velvet Scarlatina had shown him, but that was for another time.

Turning to the reception desk of his work, Kira stood as he prepared to work once more. It took no more than several minutes before the door immediately opened, and Kira hid his smile for a look of professional indifference. Customers poured in to collect their orders, window shop, or to buy what suited their fancy. Kira noted that there were far less customers than usual.

He tried to hide a smirk. A job well done for him indeed.

Hours passed as customers flitted through the door, and with every purchase Kira grew more anxious. He desired to go back home and enjoy the small amount of time left to be with Velvet.

Taking a glance towards his watch, Kira smiled as the numbers hit 11:50. The straggler nodded his head in understanding as Kira pointed at his watch before he too left. With the store emptied, Kira allowed himself to relax.

With no hesitation, he took Velvet out of his pocket and caressed her palm. Her warmth could still be felt as he caressed the thumb, as if blood still flowed freely through her veins. The joints of the fingers too were not free from his embrace. Flicking the digits to allow himself the sight of the crawling slowness of the flexing of the muscle, Kira sighed. He desired to embrace the appendage more, to feel more of the skin's texture. Oh how he longed to have such company, and with even better quality than that of his previous escorts. He put the hand across his cheek and rubbed his face upon the skin, his face serene and calm.

However, in a bid for the company of Velvet, Yoshikage Kira did not lock the door. The windows of the shop were covered with blinds, preventing Kira from seeing anyone to walk in.

It was this mistake that let Roman Torchwick enter the store, a cigar in his mouth and his cane swinging alongside several armed men and white-garbed Faunus. The gentleman thief looked at the dust around the store before looking at Kira, and freezing.

The man saw the sight of Kira fondling a disembodied hand, a _female_ hand, into his cheek, all with a look of pleasure on his face.

Kira lowered the hand as he looked slightly up at the thief.

* * *

"What, the fuck." Roman's cigar fell as he put two and two together, before he aimed his Melodic Cudgel at Kira and fired.

Roman knew what this man was. Disappearances of women since the last year, Junior's twin hookers having been rumored to be killed, and the massive newsreel of two Beacon students being killed or having gone missing just today.

The police were idiots. These disappearances weren't White Fang-Roman made sure of that.

Instead of having gone to rob more dust, Roman Torchwick found the Valean Serial Killer, aptly named by the underground.

_Just my damn luck._ Roman growled as the man blocked the bullet with his humanoid semblance. The man quickly threw the plastic card of Lien at them before it exploded-smoke covering the man's tracks as Roman heard the audible slam of a door.

"Men!" Roman called out, coughing and waving the smoke away.

"Collect the dust. I don't care if the police come-just collect as much as you can!" Roman looked at the backroom door before he began to take chase.

He was not going to allow a serial killer walk on his turf. Ignorance or not, the man had to die.

Say what you may want of Roman Torchwick, but at least he didn't needlessly killed helpless women.

Going through the backroom, Roman saw the exit to the alleyway behind the store open. Going through, he saw the tail end of the serial killer turn a left corner out of the alleyway and into the street.

Roman groaned. He now had half a mind to let the bastard grow, but the thought of having _Junior_ under his belt for avenging his two hookers sounded too good of a deal. With reluctance, Roman ran into the open street.

The street was empty so far-good.

Turning left, Roman saw the bastard at the end of the street, running towards the direction of the docks.

_Was he going to swim away?!i_

At that thought, Roman quickened his pace.

* * *

Kira growled as his body began to tire, his breath gasping for more air. He was running against a Huntsman! Taking a turn, he hid behind the corner while he caught his breath. He couldn't take this one head on-that gun of his was too much of a problem. However, he could only fire one shot at a time, leaving a pause for an opening.

Killer Queen materialized beside Kira, and turning his head around the corner of the building, he saw the thief also take cover beside an alleyway.

"Damn it. This guy, who dares ruin…?!" He growled before he took a breath. No. He had to stay calm-he couldn't afford to make mistake here.

Before Kira could move he heard a gunshot, and in a flash, Kira felt air pass his face. In the collapsed fist of Killer Queen was the bullet, just centimeters away from his face. Going back into cover, Kira took a breath.

He had no choice-he needed to rid this man.

Killer Queen turned its left hand, having the knuckles point at the sky and its collapsed fingers facing its face. Its right arm turned perpendicular, its right fist underneath the left elbow. The skull on the back of the Stand's left hand glowed before it flicked its wrist backwards.

"Sheer Heart Attack!" Kira growled. The autonomous stand flew through the air in a streak of purple, before it embedded itself in the wall next to the thief.

Kira, after hearing an explosion, rushed to a building closer to his adversary and hid inside a small alley between a florist store and that of mechanics. He glanced behind the wall to see the thief out of site. He could hear the treads of Sheer Heart Attack moving, so he must be dead or in hiding.

Suddenly, he felt pain in his stomach. Looking down, he saw a thin blade running through the right side of his intestines. Blood leaked out as the pain echoed through Kira's abdomen.

"R-RAUGH! KILLER QUEEN!" His stand barely touched the blade as it was retracted swiftly, causing Kira to stumble. Turning around, he saw a, near the dead end of the alley, was a small girl. Her hair was both pink and a chocolate brown, her eyes flashing with a predatory smile on her face. What was a blade was actually an umbrella, of which was at the tip of the mundane weapon. Kira took a step back before he heard another explosion and a cry of frustration, the sound of it being quite close.

"..." Twirling the umbrella, the girl gave him a sweet smile before flashing two fingers across her throat, before tilting her head and sticking her tongue out towards him.

"You think me a fool?" Yoshikage Kira slashed his arm through the air as he grinned. This foolish woman!

"Killer Queen! The First Bomb!" With the command, Killer Queen pressed its thumb on the intermediate phalanx of its right hand. With no pause, the young girl's umbrella exploded. However, Kira pressed a hand on the alley wall before he stepped back.

Turning around, he was prepared to run but was tackled from behind.

Flashbacks to a dog that did the same, Kira roared in anger as he had Killer Queen detonate the wall. In a shower of brick and dust, he and the small girl were separated.

Kira still stood, even though he felt like his body would collapse on him. Yet he saw the girl on the ground, dizzy from the unprepared explosion. Kira glared as Killer Queen grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her into the air. The girl gasped silently, clawing at the Stand's left arm, her eyes flickering and her face showing panic. She struggled, but she couldn't use her semblance.

Her aura, which had been full just a few minutes ago, was all gone.

Kira chuckled, sneering at the caught girl.

"Your aura is useless against Killer Queen." He smiled, once more feeling victorious.

He felt Killer Queen turn the girl into a bomb as her struggling weakened.

Yoshikage Kira smiled.

Lifting his thumb, he was prepared to bring down before a bullet passed through his arm.

"AAAAH!" Falling to his knees, Kira roared in agony as Killer Queen let his adversary go.

Using his left hand, he kept his hand clasped and thumb at the ready.

"Sorry buddy, but a piece of shit like you has to die. Your annoying weapon is running around somewhere on Seventh Street, so you're out of tricks." Roman growled, utterly pissed as he looked at Kira in disdain.

Feeling something at the back of his head, he lifted his arm to check. He felt the barrel of the cane pointed directly onto the back of his head-of the gun that could end him almost instantly. He put his arm down as he felt the barrel being pushed further into his skin, but lifted his right hand up.

"I turned your friend here into a bomb. You shoot me, she dies. She has no aura, and if I were to die, you will be sending her to her grave. All I have to do is just touch my hand with my thumb" Kira glared at the girl before turning his head to look at Roman.

He could see the apprehension on the thief's face, bemused at his words. He focused on his right hand before he looked at the girl. Glancing at the girl, Kira saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Neo, is it true?" He drawled out, most likely amusing Kira and his 'bluff.' The young girl, Neo, nodded frantically.

"_Shit." _Roman cursed under his breath. He had the killer on his literal knees, and was threatening him-HIM! Using his associate as a hostage, Roman had to weigh his options.

All this work would be for naught if he let this guy go. If he decided to execute him, here and now, he'd be killing Neo. Fuck-he hated these odds. Leave the killer to do his own thing, or lose someone like Neo.

Roman knew what he had to do.

He needed Neo.

Putting his cane down, he tightened the grip on his weapon as he turned his body.

"Go. If you kill her, there's nowhere in Vale that you'll be safe. Not even in the other three kingdoms-everyone would know your face." Roman hissed out-even with this threat, he'd still leave a small tip of a blurry picture of his face from his Scroll to the cops though. He wasn't a hero, but even a thief had some integrity.

* * *

"Then I shall go." Stiffly, Kira stood up, having his gaze meet Roman's and the young girl.

He walked a few steps away from the alley, and his suspicions were correct. The moment he was out in the open, Roman would shoot his hand, then his head.

Pressing his thumb down, Kira felt his shoulder erupt in pain as blood gushed out of the exit wound. The bullet missed, but still caused damage. Simultaneously, Melodic Cudgel, with the presence of the leftover dust from the dust bullet, had a huge explosion that Kira made sure it could be heard by everyone. The mushroom cloud of smoke and rubble caused the florist and mechanic shop's sides to collapse onto the thief and the girl, creating an avalanche of stone, glass, and metal. No matter how much aura or protection one had, being squished under that much rubble would kill anyone. Once more, Yoshikage Kira was safe.

Kira would have smiled, but he fell flat onto the street. His body oozed blood on the cold asphalt, his mouth feeling like it was cotton. His vision became blurry, his hearing becoming more indistinct. Something annoying was approaching, he heard. He heard an explosion from a distance away. Yet, Yoshikage Kira felt helpless.

Was he about to die? Here?

Not from an accident, but from blood loss?!

Kira tried to get up, tried to moan. He saw a flicker of pink in his vision-it was moving something black. It kept pressing down its thumb on its hand.

He was trying to….

Trying to…

Yoshikage Kira's eyes closed, and his breathing came to a stop.

* * *

Lisa Lavender looked at the scene of the crime-it was 2 am and here she was, reporting with barely any work on herself. Such an embarrassment, but this was news!

"Lisa Lavender reporting live at the scene of a likely terrorist attack from the White Fang against establishments known for turning Faunus customers away. Here we see-"

Paramedics celebrated as the victim-an older man that had no identification on himself-was resuscitated.

"The man who was seen at the site has been revived!" Lisa called out.

Yoshikage Kira groaned as he opened his eyes. He was alive.

A victory for sure, but Kira felt something wrong.

His body felt...lighter.

He looked down at his body, and froze. His jacket was gone-all there was was his shirt unbuttoned with large sticky pads on his chest, connected to a box filled with lightning dust.

Frantically looking around, he caught sight of his jacket from the corner of his eye.

Turning his head, he saw a paramedic put his jacket inside an ambulance, before grabbing a bag. Walking out, he saw the paramedic pass it to an officer.

Dread filled Kira as he saw the officer's look of disgust and horror.

"What in the absolute fuck?" The officer cried out.

Inside the bag was Velvet Scarlatina's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kudos to peeps who start seeing connections, and thanks for reading! I really appreciate the reviews on this bad idea turned story XD**

* * *

Yoshikage Kira awoke, his sight blurred by the overhead lights. Was he….at a hospital? Pulling himself up from the bed, Kira saw himself look upon the mirror in the room next to the bed. His mirror? This room…? He looked around to find the familiar traditional home he lived in all his life, his room the same as he had remembered it.

"What's going on? Come, Killer Queen!" Kira let out a breath of relief as his Stand materialized before him. Composing himself, Kira smiled. If he was back in his old home, that means he was back in Morioh.

His smile broke as he remembered _who_ lived here alongside him in this town. As long as Josuke and his friends resided in town, he would be dispatched again.

Kira bit his fingernail in frustration-what could he do? Then, as he paced his room, a thought occurred to him.

He was dead. They believed he was dead. Kira grinned at the implications of being regarded as dead-no one would ever expect him. He could live his life, with no one the wiser. He would have to change his name perhaps, but it was of no consequence.

Just as Kira went to open the door to exit his room, he found it locked. He tried to unlock the door by undoing the latch, and even shaking the door a bit, but it didn't budge.

"What? Oh, the knob has most likely rusted. I've been gone for several years at least. No matter." Kira chuckled as he tried to materialize his Stand. Yet Killer Queen did not answer.

No. Something else had answered instead.

"_Mister, why did you kill me?"_ Kira froze as he heard a familiar voice behind him. Turning his head, Kira saw the form of Ruby Rose. No, not the child. This was, an abomination.

Her silver eyes bored through his own, her maggot-encrusted hand reaching towards Kira's face. Her eyes, those same silver eyes, bled. Like tears, they fell down her cheek and dropped to the carpet, her face pulsating as the flesh quivered and shook from...something...that crawled beneath it. Her ragged red cape, her nearly balding hair that was but a shadow of its lustrous self, and her clothes looked muddy and encrusted in dried blood. Had she been buried, this was what her body would have been like if she had been resurrected.

Kira pushed himself onto the door, disgusted and nauseous as the girl crept closer to him.

"_I wanted to be a hero. You killed me, for my hand?"_ She lifted her right arm, and shook the stump that was there.

"_You killed me. Why? Why? WHY?!" _Her shouts became a deafening sound as Kira gritted his teeth.

"_I WAS A GOOD PERSON! WHY?!"_

"Killer Queen!" Kira shook as once more his Stand did not come. He looked around for a weapon, before he gritted his teeth.

"Stay away you freak!" Just as he was about to kick the form, his body was held by several strong hands on his shoulders and arms.

He turned his head, and saw an abyss. Hundreds of hands flexed unnaturally, the bones losing any function of their purpose as those damned hands pawed the air. They wanted him, and were eagerly waiting for him.

He pushed forward to escape, but another ghastly form hugged his torso. KIra dared to look down to see the blackened stare of Velvet Scarlatina. Her eyes and mouth were pure black, her smile jagged across her face as she made a sound, a mixture between a giggle and a cry.

Yoshikage Kira cried out in fear as more women began assaulting his torso, with no escape.

Like Ruby, they screamed out their Why's.

"_WHY?! WHY!? WHY?!" _Kira roared as he tried to flee from the hands' grip, but felt a sharp pain within his chest. A giant hand was burrowing through his chest, scratching at the muscle and sinew. Blood spurted as it made purchase into the flesh, and Kira wheezed. The hand had plunged through the walls of his chest and grabbed at his heart.

"_Sir...illed by...ller...Iron….ival...Been...weeks since..."_

Yoshikage Kira tried to scream as his body was being torn to pieces by his victims, the abominations that they had become. Yet his heart had felt like it was in a vice. It made him shorten in breath, such in a way that could not be described. He was breathless, but he could still breathe. The pain encapsulated his world as he tried to cry out for help.

He was Yoshikage Kira, and he was terrified.

Hands that dripped with maggots and their eggs clawed at his face, and Kira felt himself become sickened. He could feel the wriggling, the filthy bugs entering his orifices.

He couldn't feel anything but pain, his sight blocked by so many of these abominations. Or, they had simply clawed out his eyes.

"_wake!?...Back!...Unstable! He's unstable! His semblance!"_

Kira weakly yelled before his chest was caved in, and the hand that was burrowed within finally decided to end it all.

It crushed his heart.

* * *

"He's unstable! His semblance! It's out of control!" The doctor screamed as she hid behind the Police Chief. The Chief himself stood transfixed at the suspect's semblance-the unholy combination of a humanoid cat. It was not that of a Faunus, but of something far more deadly, he felt.

The semblance was punching things around the suspect, just as its user was thrashing in his bed.

The semblance punched the walls as the suspect screamed.

"KILLER QUEEN!" The suspect flew away from his bed as his semblance flew to his side, and at that the Chief responded. Lifting his gun, he made sure to keep the safety on as he pointed the weapon at Yoshikage Kira.

The suspected Valean Serial Killer-one who was most likely connected to over 200 deaths. Almost all were women, with a few men peppered in due to them being in his way. Out of those hundreds, three were Huntsman-in-training. Two of Beacon, one from Signal.

"Put your hands up! NOW!" The Chief yelled as his suspect roared in terror. The Chief gritted his teeth as the killer looked at him, his eyes widened.

'Who, are you?" He panted like he had ran a marathon, his blond hair in disarray, and his face considerably pale.

"I am the Chief of the Vale Police Department. You have a lot to answer, and I want answers. NOW!" The Chief barked at the killer, shifting his gun once more for a potential non-lethal shot.

If this man was a danger to himself as well as others…

Unfortunately, the guarded hospital room opened to reveal a blonde young woman, her Aura flaring in a gold tint as her eyes were red. A Huntress, here?!

"YOU! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" She cried out at the man.

SHIT!

"STOP! STAY AWAY!" The Chief yelled as the Huntress flicked her arms to activate her gauntlets.

The killer panted more before he looked at the Chief. No, not the Chief.

"My name is Yoshikage Kira!" The killer roared as he launched himself at the female doctor behind him.

The Chief spread his arms to protect her, his own Aura flaring, before the semblance's hand covered his face.

There was screaming, a sound that was like cannon fire echoed in the room, and the Chief found the killer on the ground, half of his body eviscerated.

His men came barreling in as the Huntress shrieked, but the killer had smiled.

Yoshikage Kira smiled as Killer Queen weakly pressed its thumb on its finger.

"Killer Queen, Bites the Dust!"

To the Chief, his eyes were met with an encompassing explosion that incinerated his body, then the hospital room. Then the Kingdom of Vale. Then the world.

* * *

"Sir, that's the one who had killed the student! He's a damned serial killer! There's no point in questioning!"

Yoshikage Kira opened his eyes to see himself inside an ambulance, his face breathing from a face mask and his body strapped upon the stretcher. His body was heavy, and he felt like he wanted to go back to sleep. Looking to his side, he saw the police chief and another officer sitting next to his body.

"Ah, so you're awake." The Chief said as he glared at Kira. Kira shifted before a lance of pain zapped his mind to alertness.

"Don't even bother. We have you nicely bound and restrained and sedated. You try anything, just note my Deputy here has quite the trigger finger." The chief narrowed his eyes at Kira, who looked at the Deputy as the fellow officer had a hand on his gun.

"What...do you want." Kira exhaled out, wheezing from the pain in his chest. He felt like his heart had been crushed-the pain from his dreams having transferred to his current self. Made even worse due to his current position.

"This." The Chief lifted the bag with Scarlatina's hand in it, the soft and still preserved hand calling out to him.

At the sight of such a hand, Yoshikage Kira vomited in the face mask.

"SHIT!" The Chief cried out as he lifted the mask off of Kira's face, using the sheet atop Kira to wipe it away as best he could. Kira coughed and wheezed, his body instinctively forcing his gaze away at the hand.

"That, get it away!" Kira wheezed out, and with a look at his Deputy, the Chief hid the bag behind him.

"Easy there." The Chief soothed the man on the stretcher as he loosened the bindings.

Kira took a deep breath before he exhaled. Looking at the two officers, he saw that there was no way of getting out of here. He was mentally exhausted, his current body at death's doors, and materializing Killer Queen would raise more suspicions.

"That hand, that damned hand. That thief…" Kira made sure to add a somewhat fake cough-a real one came as he tried to fake it.

"Torchwick? We glanced at the camera feeds-he was chasing you. Why?" The Chief leaned closer to Kira, careful to listen at every word. His eyes softened as he saw Kira groan in pain.

"Tried to rob me. He saw a student there, and killed her. All that was left...was a hand." Kira groaned as he closed his eyes.

Now came the most difficult lie he could make-would this man believe in his next sentence? Or would Kira have to fight his way out, in his current condition? He could use Bites the Dust again, but his body was too tired, and was strapped to the bedding.

"I grabbed it as I escaped, hoping to save whatever was left of the poor girl. He chased me down, hoping to kill me. I tried to use some dust on me, hoping to kill him. Unfortunately…"

"He was a Huntsman, and you're a civilian." The Chief nodded. He looked at his Deputy, who looked heavily distraught in guilt. He avoided Kira's gaze, and the Chief shrugged.

Kira looked at the two, and tried to withhold a grin. He nearly had them.

"I tried to be a hero, a fanciful dream I had as a schoolboy. Instead, the girl died. I didn't even catch her name." Kira closed his eyes, feigning a look of regret.

He heard the Chief sigh.

"Look, I get it. But right now you're our only suspect so far on these missing women. I apologize, but you're under arrest. While you will be guarded, just know it's for your sake. You just killed Roman Torchwick, and quite frankly I'm sure you'll have someone come to kill you for revenge. Or as a way to kill the guy who killed him." The Chief sighed before he shook his head.

Damn it, this man is most likely innocent. Given the motive, his file indicated him as the best employee at that dust shop, and his kind nature being an important detail.

Quite frankly, the Chief believed that the man was a serial killer, due to the man causing him to feel uneasy. Yet with him as is, there was no way.

The killer was still out there.

The Chief sighed.

"If anything, you're quite the hero, Yoshikage Kira."

The man made a sound of acknowledgment.

Yeah, the Council was going to be pissed.

* * *

General Ironwood looked at the Valean newspaper, his eyes staring into the headline that showcased the events of the last couple weeks. The headline, in bold words, made him sigh into his Atlesian coffee whilst he threw the paper on his desk.

_**The Kingpin of the Underworld Finally Deceased-Dust Employee Saves the Day!**_

"So he's finally dead." Jacques Schnee glanced at the paper with a glint of relief and happiness in his eyes as he sat across of Ironwood with his own coffee in hand. "He was causing so much inflation in Vale, I was beginning to lose profits myself."

Ironwood stared at the black contents of his coffee, his eyes having seen the so called 'hero' that had killed the Gentleman Thief. The man, a civilian no less, managed to kill what dozens of Huntsman had tried.

"General, perhaps you should award the man a medal. Or give him that _ghastly_ thing you have on your wall." The Schnee winced at the sight of the framed object on Ironwood's wall, and he rolled his eyes discreetly. It was a gift from his acquaintance-there was no possible reason why he would give it away.

"It's a gift, so I can't throw it out." Ironwood rolled his eyes as he looked down on his desk. There were various papers and messages from the various councilors of the three kingdoms asking permission for the same thing. Like always, the General wrote his own argument and reasoning that trumped even Ozpin's.

With a ghost of a smile on his face, Ironwood saw the letter that put him in such a good mood.

_Atlas has been chosen to host the Vytal Festival, skipping over Vale due to majority vote and reasoning stated by Councilors…_

Putting his cup to his lips, he decided another goal when he would visit Vale to see his old friend. He wouldn't bring an armada of soldiers, but just enough to get rid of that serial killer that has begun to be taken notice of.

From what the paper stated, Roman was the most likely suspect of the kidnappings and killings of several men and women in Vale. He even had killed two students, supposedly. But the General knew that the serial killer was out there, with abilities like him.

Jacques sneered at Ironwood, who was focused in his own thoughts.

"Then can I suggest a trade perhaps? I have something similar from my Father-in-law, and I greatly believe that you would find much use of it, for decoration if nothing else."

Ironwood gave a look at Jacques before taking the bait.

"Okay, but what is it that you want in exchange."

Jacques once more peered at the framed golden arrow on the wall, before smiling.

"I want that little tank that you have in your lab-the one that the Valean police gave you. I want to have my own tests on it. In exchange, I'll give you another arrow." Jacques placed his cup down and extended his hands in a welcoming gesture, indicating that this was a fair deal between the two.

The General however believed otherwise-so far the...tank, was an enigma. It exploded when nearing those with a higher heat signature, and was virtually invincible. Nothing his researchers did could do anything to the outer shell of the small tank. Yet, while nothing can be done to the tank, Ironwood read reports that those without Aura could not see it. The damned thing almost killed them however when one of the scientists thought that if the thing couldn't be seen then no one would be targeted.

The facility had also nearly burnt down when it was released, Ironwood noted.

"I apologize Mister Schnee, but I'm going to have to keep it for now. I don't want it to have any chance of escaping." Ironwood amused himself at the sight of Jacques slightly sinking in his seat. The man gave him a look before dismissing him with a wave.

"While unfortunate, I have my own ways to deal research into…"Jacques rolled his eyes at the small figure on his shoulder.

Ironwood chuckled at the small green and blue parrot atop Jacques' shoulder. It was always a good sight to see the man's semblance-the overall difference between the brightly covered bird and the man who wore all white.

Waving his own hand, Ironwood smiled at Jacques.

"While our chat has been interesting, I very much have to do my own work in regards to the Vytal Festival. This news has been sent at the last minute, and I need to relay information to my plans for security detail." Ironwood really wanted to groan, but kept his professional face as he saw Jacques acquies his words before leaving.

Once the man exited the office, Ironwood sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"That man is still sketchy as hell, ya know? Like damn, I think I can still see the lines of his concept art." Ironwood grinned at the materialization of his semblance, the new one he had attained.

"While I wouldn't say as such, yes he is quite 'sketchy.'" Ironwood rolled his eyes at his semblance's waving arms of victory.

Grabbing another report, the General's eye twitched as he saw another message from Ozpin. Another request for the arrow he possessed. Crumpling the paper, he threw it onto his desk as he took another sip of his coffee.

Things could be far worse, but with Atlas hosting the Festival, Ironwood could finally have the chance to catch that damned serial killer. His efforts and attempts have always been broken by border problems and his zealous causing several problems with various figures in Vale. But Ironwood knew better; what kind of serial killer wouldn't come to the festival? It was the perfect place for victims and an opportunity to abuse the amount of people there.

Oh, he was excited. James Ironwood couldn't wait to finally catch the bastard that killed all those people.

It made him nearly forget about the White Fang and their problems.

* * *

"Once more, thank you for your patronage." Yoshikage Kira gave a small bow at the customer as they left.

"Yoshikage, you've been doing a good job so far." An old voice complimented him at his side. Looking to his left, Kira saw his elderly boss, his back slightly hunched. The man (who looked quite Asian) himself may be old, but he was as spry as one would find someone in their prime. His hat made Kira grimace though, of memories of another that wore a similar cap.

Kira never did like hats after meeting Jotaro Kujo.

Shaking his head at those nightmares, Kira smiled at his boss before nodding.

The old man made a pondering gesture, his hand on his chin, before he spoke.

"Yoshikage, I have a job for you in the future. I want you to go to the Vytal festival in Atlas and do a side business for me. This old man is too old for traveling right now, and I'd keel over from the bullhead ride alone. If you can do it, I would really be happy."

Yoshikage Kira looked at his boss, but nodded. It was simple enough, and the travel could help him experience a culture that isn't Valean.

"Good grief Yoshikage, you're allowed to speak." His boss laughed but nodded his head in appreciation. Turning to go back to the backroom, Kira glanced behind him before sighing.

Kira closed his eyes, focusing on the preparation of his stomach before opening his jacket pocket.

Therein laid another hand, and once more the sight of it made him sick. He nearly vomited had he not been prepared.

Closing the pocket, Yoshikage Kira took a breath as he looked at his own hands.

"What is wrong with me?"


End file.
